


Meet the Bastard

by BuffyRowan



Series: King and Country [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, and now we see Richelieu, still his scheming self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: Eggsy was a cocky little piece of shit and he knew it. He didn't do scared.





	Meet the Bastard

Eggsy had survived V-Day. He’d fought and killed the crazy bint with the razorblade legs. He was an agent of Kingsman. He was a cocky little piece of shit and he knew it. He didn’t do scared.

He’d heard that this particular knight was a cold, calculating bastard. Considering that Mordred was the head of the intelligence division of Kingsman, Eggsy pretty well figured that was part of the job description, unless all those old spy movies lied about the kinds of betrayals and double-crosses that could happen in the spy business. 

But sitting in Mordred’s office, facing the man himself, Eggsy had to admit that this was some Bond-villain level shit right here. The older agent had sharp, piercing eyes that seemed to laser right into your soul. He was lean, with high cheekbones that reminded Eggsy of old black-and-white movie evil scientists. Then there were the cats. The man had three of those hairless cats in his office. Two were black, and they were perched on different bookshelves that would have been at eye level if Eggsy had been standing. Sitting, they were staring down at him with narrowed eyes, one from each side, like they was trying to decide exactly what angle to hit him at. The third was mostly black, with some pink patches, and it was laying on Mordred’s lap. Seriously, Mordred was petting the damn thing while questioning him about the human trafficking ring he’d run across while dealing with some weapons smugglers like the main villain about to spring his latest trap to kill James Bond. 

Eggsy didn’t run from the office when the debriefing was done, no matter what Roxy or d’Artagnan tried to say. He was in a hurry to walk JB, that was all.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who've read Python07's "Drunk Jean and Kittens" series, these cats are not connected (though Little Shit bears a striking resemblance to my jerk of a cat). I honestly just couldn't resist letting Richelieu have that Bond-villain moment to impress Eggsy.


End file.
